Starring Ron Weasley, andRon Weasley?
by Cloe-Diggory
Summary: Ron Weasley tells you about his 7th year at Hogwarts as you sort of time travel, he doesn't even know what will turn up! Ron even gives his opinions and comments on whats happening.(This is quite humorus and perfect for an Ron fan!)
1. The Burrow

NOTE: I DO NOT own property of Ron (sadly) but on the contrary I do behold his future and funny ickle remarks and points of views in this fanfic, ^_^ Ron is dumber than usual in my story.  
  
Hello! My names is Ronald Weasley. Yeah I know, Ronald ergh! I go by Ron, which is shorter and just plain is cooler. Anyways, I have *counts on fingers* 6 siblings, 1 is a girl and 2 are twins. Charlie is my second older brother and he works with dragons in Romania. Bill is the oldest and works for Gringotts in Egypt. Percy is the third oldest and the most full of himself person I've even known. Fred and George are Hogwart's mischief makers and my least favorite siblings (other than Big Head boy). Then there's Ginny, sure Ginny MAY seem sweet and loving but my being he older brother know better *mumbles*. Sure it was just a small cute stuffed pony…shouldn't miss it…NO! I do not miss it! STOP ACCUSING ME! BOY'S DON'T LIKE CUTE STUFFED PINK PONIES! …SHE KILLED DAISY!! *Goes into an emotional breakdown and starts to cry hard* MY SWEET DAISY! *looks up horrified* Oh,…you're still here? *cough* Well I'll get to the point…daisy…I'm going to skip ahead to a time that I don't even know yet and you're going to see my future life.  
  
*Leans back into a poof chair and grabs some popcorn* This should be interesting….  
  
***************************  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Get up you lazy troll!" Mum was screaming at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes wearily then suppressed a yawn.  
  
"What mum?" I asked. I stretched out my arms and my legs and yawned again.  
  
"You need to pack!" She said hastily. I stopped stretching abruptly. I needed t o pack for my last year at Hogwarts! I ran around my room, gathering books, robes, etc. I looked at my watch and I realized I only had 10 minutes until we had to leave! Why did mum let me sleep in? I thought this as I slipped my sneakers on my foot.  
  
I stuffed all my things in my trunk and forced the lid down then latched the sides. I grabbed Pig's cage and put my trunk under one arm and hurried down stairs and outside to put my things in the trunk of the car (dad had chosen to use the old Ford Anglia). This year , like the last, it was only Ginny and I going to Hogwarts from my family. Harry was now living with Remus Lupin who was taking him to Platform 9 ¾. Next year Ginny would be on her own. ^  
  
((lucky!))  
  
`````~~~~```` I think it's going well so far don't you? I mean, no Fred and George to make me miss the train, what could go wrong? `````~~~~~~````` 


	2. Train ride at Platform 9 34

"Ron! Hurry up!" Mum called to me as we ran down the train station.  
  
I ran with my trolley squeaking as I pushed it with one hand, holding Pigs' cage up straight with the other.  
  
"Pig won't stop hopping around!" I complained turning my trolley away from a pillar I almost ran into. The clock now read 10:57. We only had 3 minutes!   
  
What had gone wrong was the car had decided to breakdown in the middle of a muggle road. We had to walk 1 mile to the station, carrying all of our school supplies, and Pig. Pig was so excited to be going back to Hogwarts he was hooting and clambering al the while. When we arrived at the station we had to wait in a line for our Trolleys which lead us to now.   
  
`````~~~~~````` I spoke too soon…Dumb owl…`````~~~````  
  
"Arthur, please help Ron with his owl!" Mum said hastily as dad came and obtained Pig from my trolley and I grasped with both hands.  
  
"Ron you go first." Dad said quickly. "Now please." He said out of breath from running.  
  
I ran through the brick barrier for the very last time. Next Ginny came through then dad, then mum. Dad handed me Pigwidgeon.   
  
"Thanks-" I began.  
  
"On the train! Hurry!" Mum interrupted. "We love you!" She called as Ginny and I ran to a door on the side of the train.  
  
"Bye Ron! Bye Ginny!" Dad waved goodbye as we boarded the train. The whistle blew just when Ginny shut the trains' door and we began to move.   
  
`````~~~~```````` Phew! I didn't think I'd make it! Luckily I didn't have to get kissed by mum, that's so embarrassing…``````~~~~````````  
  
Ginny and I searched through the whole train until we came upon Harry and Hermione's compartment. Hermione smiled. "I didn't think you two were coming this year." She said.  
  
"We didn't either." Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
"Only because of Pig and that stupid car!" I complained sitting next to Harry.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Oh, not much, just the car broke down and Pig wouldn't shut up." I said sarcastically, glaring evilly at Pig. "Like he won't shut up now." I said hotly. Harry laughed.  
  
````~~~~~~``````` I agree with my future self, Pig is a PAIN! ````~~~~~```````  
  
So, the train ride past without the traditional Draco Malfoy and two dimwits' visit! Almost too lucky. Harry and I played a game of Wizards' Chest, I won. - ``~~``obviously! ``~~~`` Hermione and Ginny talked about (I guessed) Harry and I. I heard them giggle a few times and OVERHEARD Ginny say "You like him?" In amazement. The "him" HAD to be either Harry or me! ```~~~```Holy crap! It better be Harry! Get away you frizz head! Ok -I admit, she's not THAT bad… ```~~~```  
  
Finally, the thing we all anticipated came, Draco and his goons. They came about 20 minutes before we should be reaching Hogwarts. Draco had a most malicious grin upon his pale, pointed face. "What's up Potty and Weasle?" He said. "Weasles," He said looking at Ginny. "Oh, and who could forget your little Bitch, Granger?" ```~~~``` WHAT DID YOU SAY MALFOY?! ATTACK HIM RON!! ```~~~``  
  
I was boiling inside, I expected Harry and Ginny were too and we all used our own jinxes on Malfoy and the two twits. Hermione was crying, that was horrible what Malfoy called her. Every tear that dropped from Hermione's sparkling brown eyes was making me angrier and angrier. He made Hermione cry!! No one is aloud to do that and get away with it! I had already given Malfoy HUGE feet that resembled balloons but that was not enough!   
  
I jumped out of my seat and half walked, half stomped over to the bigfoot Malfoy and used the most painful jinx I could think of. The bigfoot let out a get yelp of pain as I mumbled the words "ignatia", this was a jinx that caused the pain of burning without really being on fire. Malfoy began to roll around and scream in pain. I let out a harsh laugh then used the counter curse as he stopped screaming but remain shacking violently. "That's what you deserve for making Hermione cry!" I said. I turned around and everyone was staring at me in shock. ````~~~``` Go Ron!! ````~~~````  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you Ron!" She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back. I may not like hugs from mum, but this hug I liked.   
  
"No problem." I whispered. "He's been needing it for a while." I smiled as we separated. Ginny and Harry began to laugh and cheer at the still shaking Malfoy.  
  
"Let's get these Prats out of here." Harry laughed. All four of pushed and shoved the 3 Slytherins out of our compartment as we sat back to enjoy the rest of our train ride. ```~~~``` ….hug…. ```~~~``` 


	3. Author Note

Author's NOTE:  
  
I hope you like my last chapter. I a few people begging for an update (Mandy). I'm sorry if the one cuss word offended you but I was trying to make Draco seem more like Draco (the big idiot he is). As I was typing this I got to thinking, will he never learn? Honestly…  
  
Please send in reviews! This story (if I remain to receive good reviews) will be quite long and it should be pretty good. After all, Ron Weasley IS the main character! Isn't when Ron write his own opinion on his future fun? I try to keep all of the character's normal attitudes and personalities like they are in the books so I do not make them so that they have the real characters names but are just another wannabe.  
  
Ttyl,  
  
Magz 


End file.
